editfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes
This is a complete list of episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh from 1988 to 1991 on ABC. Episodes Season 1 (1988-89) #Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures - September 10, 1988 #Friend, In Deed / Donkey for a Day - September 17, 1988 #There's No Camp Like Home / Balloonatics - September 24, 1988 #Find Her, Keep Her - October 1, 1988 #The Piglet Who Would Be King - October 8, 1988 #Cleanliness is Next to Impossible - October 22, 1988 #The Great Honey Pot Robbery - October 29, 1988 #Stripes / Monkey See, Monkey Do Better - November 5, 1988 #Babysitter Blues - November 12, 1988 #How Much is That Rabbit in the Window - November 19, 1988 #Gone with the Wind / Nothing But the Tooth - November 26, 1988 #Paw and Order - December 3, 1988 #Honey for a Bunny / Trap as Trap Can - December 10, 1988 #The Masked Offender / Things That Go Piglet in the Night - January 7, 1989 #Luck Amok / Magic Earmuffs - January 14, 1989 #The Wishing Bear - January 21, 1989 #King of the Beasties / The Rats Who Came to Dinner - January 28, 1989 #My Hero / Owl Feathers - February 4, 1989 #A Very, Very Large Animal / Fish Out of Water - February 11, 1989 #Lights Out / Tigger's Shoes - February 18, 1989 #The "New" Eeyore / Tigger, Private Ear - February 25, 1989 #Party Poohper / The Old Switcheroo - March 4, 1989 Season 2 (1989) #Me and My Shadow / To Catch a Hiccup - September 9, 1989 #Bubble Trouble / Groundpiglet Day - September 16, 1989 #Rabbit Marks the Spot / Good-bye Mr. Pooh - September 23, 1989 #All's Well That Ends Wishing Well - September 30, 1989 #Un-Valentine's Day - October 7, 1989 #No Rabbit's a Fortress / The Monster Frankenpooh - October 14, 1989 #Where, Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? / Up, Up and Awry - October 21, 1989 #Eeyore's Tail Tale / Three Little Piglets - October 28, 1989 #Prize Piglet / Fast Friends - November 18, 1989 #Pooh Moon / Caws and Effect - December 2, 1989 Season 3 (1990) #Oh, Bottle / Owl in the Family - September 8, 1990 #Sham Pooh / Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear - September 15, 1990 #What's the Score, Pooh? / Tigger's Houseguest - September 22, 1990 #Rabbit Takes a Holiday / Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore - September 29, 1990 #Pooh Skies - October 6, 1990 #To Bee or Not to Bee / April Pooh - October 13, 1990 #A Knight to Remember - October 20, 1990 #Tigger is the Mother of Invention / The Bug Stops Here - October 27, 1990 #Easy Come, Easy Gopher / Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher - November 3, 1990 #Tigger Got Your Tongue / A Bird in the Hand - November 10, 1990 Season 4 (1991) #Sorry, Wrong Slusher - September 14, 1991 #Grown But Not Forgotten - September 21, 1991 #A Pooh Day Afternoon - September 28, 1991 #The Good, the Bad and the Tigger - October 5, 1991 #Home is Where the Home Is - October 12, 1991 #Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble / The Wise Have It - October 19, 1991 #Cloud, Cloud Go Away / To Dream the Impossible Scheme - October 26, 1991 #Piglet's Poohetry / Owl's Well That Ends Well - November 2, 1991 Special episodes #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (Christmas) - December 14, 1991 #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (Halloween) - October 25, 1997 #A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving) - November 28, 1998 #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (Valentine’s Day) - February 13, 1999 #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (New Year) - October 28, 2003